1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing system, a printing device, and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Systems that print receipts using a printer connected to a device such as a computer are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-187078, and JP-A-2012-123597. The system disclosed in JP-A-2012-123597 has a printer that prints receipts and a printer that prints coupons, and prints receipts and coupons using plural printers. Systems enabling replacing a printer with another printer in a system that prints by sending data to a printer from a computer or other host device are also known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2012-096503.
However, in order to print using plural printers as described in JP-A-2012-123597 in a system that controls a single printer as described in JP-A-2009-187078, the configuration may be changed by adding another printer, for example. When the system configuration is changed by increasing the number of printers, and printing from one of the printers becomes disabled, another printer may conceivably be substituted to print. This requires changing the configuration of the control device to add the ability to control the substitute printer. As a result, major changes must be made to the entire system, and this can be difficult to achieve. More specifically, to control plural printers as described in JP-A-2009-187078, the control-side computer must first be able to control each printer. For example, a device driver program for controlling each printer must be installed on the control-side computer. Changing the configuration of the control computer is therefore required in order to add a different printer to an existing system that already has a printer, or to replace an existing printer.